High Thunder
by RagingGamer
Summary: Tatooroc never wanted to get his apprentice. He knew something was off. He just never knew what he actually was training...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is going to be my first fanfic, and i hope it turns out well. I'd like to introduce my characters first (Without spoiling any plot points!). I don't own monster Hunter btw, Just these two.

Tatooroc Gelden Male

Role: Main character

Occupation: Hunter, G-Class

Height: 6"6

Weight: 295lbs.

Age: 32

Race: half-breed

Weapon of choice: Greatsword/Longsword

Armor: Usually Ankator.

Homeland: Pokke

Tatooroc is the main protagonist. A lone wolf hunter, he is considered the greatest solo hunter in Pokke. He is easily annoyed, and rarely removes his armor. He is aware of his heritage, that he is half monster, and has all the strengths and weaknesses of said creature. He doesn't use them though, as he hates being reminded. At the age of 14, he earned the nickname "Blood-red Monster" because of his red eyes, and for beating a kut-ku to death with his bare hands.

He is not happy about getting an apprentice.

Kir "Ibukichi" Sinfeld Female

Role: Main Character

Occupation: Apprentice hunter

Height: 5"3

Weight: 95lbs.

Age: Figured at 15

Race: Wyvrenian

Weapon of choice: Sword n sheild/longsword.

Armor: Kirin

Homeland:None

Tatooroc's apprentice. She was found abandoned in the mountains as a baby by the retired hunter of Pokke, nestled by a Kirin, on what is now her armor. With skin as clear as snow and silver hair as bright as the sun, she is renowned for her beuaty as much as her lack of hunting skill. She failed the apprentice exam twice, and barely passed the third. She is also airheaded, and naive, not noticing the stares men give her in her armor.

Rin Male

Role: Support

Height: 3"0

Weight: 20lbs.

Age: 18

Race: Felyne

Weapon of choice:Strike, Dragon Element

Armor: Samurai (Own choice)

Homeland: Forest and Hills

Attack: 340

Defence: 180

Tatooroc's closest friend and felyne companion. He became a full fledged hunter 3 years ago, making him one of the few Feylines able to go on quests with more than one hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes glowed, hungry for it's next meal. Snow poured down from the sky, dancing in glee as the hunter prowled. The mountain was it's hunting ground, and all around it was the prey. It's head peered down from the mountain, It's tongue running over It's lips. _It Hungers._

The snowy mountains was living, blizzards rushing across the landscape. Tatooroc scowled as he passed the rusted claw that fell from the skin above. He hated hunting Tigerex. They were never a decent challenge for him. They always acted like they owned the mountains, and never really proved it. He wasn't a fan of snow either. All he knew was that one was threatening Pokke, and he won't let it continue.

He called behind him, "Rin! Hurry it up. We're almost there." The Cat beast popped up from the ground with a meow. He quickly stated: "The psychoserum is telling me it's coming to this area, Nya!" Tatooroc nodded, and clutched his blade. His eyes closed. He waited. The gliding of It's wings could easily be heard in the snow. His eyes opened as it landed, the thud of snow making it known. The tigerex shook it's head, blood flying from it's lips, it's meal successful. "Rin." Tatooroc whispered. "Distraction two." Rin smiled, and charged. He gleefully leaped over It's tail, and before it could react, sank it's claws into the monster's eyes, making it roar in pain. Tatooroc roared and bum-rushed, bringing his Grand Pincer down on It's tail, nearly severing it on first strike. The Tigerex howled, and spun. His sword came up quick, deflecting the blow. Rin hammered at it's legs, Dragon spark shooting from the Hammer's edge with every strike. The Tigerex howled, and charged, mouth chomping at Tatooroc. He dived, and the beast kept going, and rammed into a cliff. It tried to spin again, but it was caught on the ice wall, teeth stuck in the wall, a scale falling free. Tatooroc ducked under It's flailing arms, and struck again, finishing off the tail's removal. The monster spun around in a painful leap, ripping several teeth off, and blood spraying across the snow. It's arms turned a violent Red, And It let loose a horrid Roar. Rin got caught in the roar and was sent sailing. Tatooroc shouted, "Come on, ya big lizard! Come get me!" and ran backwards. The Tigerex obliged, charging at breathtaking speed. He took a dive once again, the Monster continuing. It spun around, and charged at the man who was still getting up. Rin jumped around behind him, mocking the creature. The Tigerex jumped up, ready to pounce, and struck Tatooroc, knocking him away. But, the moment it landed, It's body went rigid, stuck on a Shock Trap. Rin asked worriedly, "Are you hurt?!" Tatooroc stood up, shaking the hit off as if it were nothing, and as he drew his sword, stated, "It's a low level. I barely felt it." He held his blade high over his head, and held, boosting the strength of his sword. The Tigerex's eyes narrowed in rage. Tatooroc slammed his blade down with a war cry, the blade tearing through scales and bones before hitting snow. The Shock trap ended, the center disk exploding, the headless Tigerex body falling limp.

Rin meowed in victory, and shouted, "YES! Complete success, Nya!" Tatooroc spoke, "Get the pack-popo." Rin stopped meowing, and pulled out a small whistle. A short, silent blow came out, and in moments, a popo loaded in bags trodded slowly into the area. Tatooroc slung the severed tail onto it's back, and Rin began plucking scales from the body. He suddenly perked up, and asked, "Isn't today the day that your apprentice comes?" Tatooroc grunted. Rin snickered, "I heard she's cute, nya..."

"Shut up, Rin."

"Come on, It's not bad! A little human time won't kill you, ya know, nya. Plus, what I'd give to be working with a hot ba-"

He didn't get time to finish before Tatooroc's boot sent him flying into the Tigerex head's mouth.

-4 hours later

Ibukichi groaned in boredom, waiting impatiently for her new Master. She moaned out loud, "He was supposed to be here **Years** ago." The village elder was nearby as she complained, and asked, "Didn't you know? He's out on a hunt. He's expected to arrive soon." Her jaw dropped, and she ranted, "HE WENT HUNTING!? I thought he was supposed to be my teacher! I wasted all this time and-"

"And what?" Tatooroc asked from behind her, scaring her to death. She flustered, "Ohmygodimsosorryi-" Tatooroc ignored her and entered his house, and called back from inside, "Your room is on the second floor." The elder shook her head and went back to her fire. Ibukichi sulked, "Oh gooooooooooood... I did it now..."

A felyne approached, saying, "Don't mind him. He's not a people's person. I'm Rin, Tatooroc's Companion." He held out his paw. Ibukichi took it. "I'm Sel, but everyone calls me Ibukichi."

"I'll show you your room."

I think they hit it of nicely!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Questions.

Ibukichi eyed everything in the house, surprised at the decorations, and a little disgusted. The kitchen was lined in Mosswine hide, with Velociprey fangs at the top, and the table had Gendrome tails for legs. The living room was connected on the right, and the couch looked like a stuffed Popo's back, and the chairs seemed to be carved from several large scales, ones she knew nothing about where they came from. The stairs that led up to the second floor-and her room- had railings of Large Monster Bones, and draped in more hides, this time Kelbi. Several doors dotted the halls of both floors, and had different monster parts, some with horns, others with scales, and one large door at the end had a Rathalos head. She shivered, as the impossible head was staring at her door. Rin put his hand on the doorknob, then asked, "Before we go further, I should warn you, don't go in any of the doors with red doorknobs, meow, as those are private rooms for Tatooroc."

She did a quick survey, then gulped, as only three rooms were free of red doorknobs, one of which was the Rathalos door.

Rin pushed the door open, then looked back, asking, "Are you coming?" She nodded, and stepped forward. She let out a sigh of relief the moment she saw her room, the only monster related thing being the hide bed sheets. Rin seemed bored of it though, as he meowed, "This room can be decorated however you want, when you save up money to buy them, nya." Then he added, "Your luggage was already moved into the closet, and your trophies- if you get any-" "-Hey!-"

"Will be hung over there." He stuck a paw out towards the right wall before finishing, "Any questions?"

Ibukichi pondered a little, then asked, "Why is everything made of monster? And what are those chairs downstairs?" Rin chuckled, "The two of us killed every monster in the house, so we took parts nobody would need, and built them in. And the chairs are Lao Shan Lung."

Ibukichi whistled in admiration. She heard that they were hard to fight, but never thought they could die. Rin strolled out of the room, stating, "Tatooroc will probably be waiting behind the Rathalos door. Grab your armor and get going!" _Great_ she thought to herself.

Tatooroc pressed down on the leather, pushing it into place. He was pleased at his work, and decided he'd let the girl use it as a training tool. He placed it neatly on a pair of hooks on the wall. He backed up a little, and felt nostalgia as he gazed at the hooks around the room, and muttered, "Goddamn, that was a lot of Velociprey." Just then, the door squeaked open, and he heard her voice. "I'm here, Mr. Tatooroc." He muttered a few unidentified words and turned. He was completely surprised the moment he saw Ibukichi, clad in Kirin. She grimaced like she made a mistake. He regained his sense of mind, and stated, "Where on earth did you you get that?" She giggled, "I had it all my life, I think." He just shrugged his shoulders, and began his questioning as he turned towards a chest and began rummaging through it.

"What style of fighting do you use?"

"Blademaster."

"Not that style, I can tell from your armor, I mean how do you hunt?"

"Uh... I guess agile."

"What weapon?"

"A Greatsword."

He stopped dead in his search, and turned his head towards her. He asked, "Can you even lift one up?"

"I don't know."

He grimaced and stood straight up, and asked, his tone audibly agitated, "Why on earth would you use a weapon you never even held?" She cocked her head slightly and stated, "Your famous for your Greatsword, so I figured it was a good thing to learn." He laughed, "Sucking up will get you nowhere." He grabbed his Greatsword off his back, and tossed it in front of Ibukichi, ordering her, "Pick it up." She nodded, and bent down. The first pull she made, she fell backwards, slipping on the blade. Tatooroc laughed again. She growled, and yanked on it again. It stood still, not moving an inch. Having enough of the mockery, he grabbed the sword and slung it back on his shoulder with one hand. Ibukichi's eyes narrowed, and she swallowed.

Tatooroc wondered what he was getting into as he grabbed the item he was working on and tossed it at Ibukichi. She caught it, and whistled. In her hand was a large, Blood red club with an ornate horn. Tatooroc spoke, "Let's see you fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies to anyone waiting,I really only have the weekend to actually work on this.**

Chapter 3: The training ends badly.

His attack came with little warning, Tatooroc flung his Greatsword at lightning speed at Ibukichi. She screamed and ducked, the sword slicing through the tail of her tasset. She raised her eyes. Tatooroc charged forward at ridiculous speed, booming steps following his footsteps, his arms raised. She shreiked, and dove once again. Tatooroc turned quickly, and slammed his fist down. His fist crushed the floor, and got jammed. He grunted franticly, wrestling with his now stuck gauntlet. Ibukichi stumbled up, backing away timidly, visibly shaking with fear. With a loud shout, he ripped his gauntlet free. Ibukichi turned and ran, shouting, "HEEEEEEEELP!" and crashed into a wall, crumbling to her knees. Several loud footsteps warned her of what is behind her. She shook and slowly turned. Tatooroc stood over her, the eyes under his helmet searing with rage.

"Now you see what kind of person you are." Those words made her stop shivering, yet kept her frightened. "You easily could have stopped me by striking me, or getting my other arm stuck. You ran, like a coward." Her eyes narrowed, and she forgot her fear as she growled, "Hey, I didn-" He brought his face close to hers, reviving her fear, and roared, "You didn't expect it?! When will a Rathalos warn you that it will burn you alive?! WHEN will a Tigerex call ahead to tell you that he killed someone?! WHEN will a swarm of Vespoid tell you to duck so that it won't paralyze you?!" She shrank down, and her eyes started to well up with tears. Tatooroc backed off, and stated, "Do you want to be a hunter or not?" She feebly replied, "Y-yes."

"Then stand up." She did as he commanded.

"If you are going to follow me, you do as I say."

She nodded.

"And understand that if I think you are doin't something that I don't approve of, then expect to be sent to work at the Pokke Farms. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now get yourself a set of either Mafumofu or leather armor. Kirin is too strong for your level."

"W-what?! B-but..."

"Now."

She nodded miserably.

Rin whistled in the felyne kitchen, swinging a mop around as he cleaned the floors. One of the chefs yelled at him as he let the mop fly out the window, but he ignored it. Tatooroc entered the room, glaring at the cat. He was oblivious, and asked, "How did the training go, Nya?" He grumbled, "I gotta admit, she did better than I thought she would." Rin gasped, "You didn't really go through the test, did you!?"

"She ducked it."

"NYAAAA! Tatooroc! The village elder warned you about doing that, Meow! Nya, Nya!"

Tatooroc waved his hand, and turned to the chef, "Emerald durian and gold rice." He then turned to Rin once more, stating, "Go pick up the mop you threw." Rin sighed, and jumped the window."

Ibukichi sulked as she reached the counter. The armor felyne took one glance and raised his eyebrows. He leaned against the counter, stating, "What can I do for ya, nya?" She grumbled, "I need a set of leather armor." He eagerly nodded, and jumped off the counter, scurrying in the back. A shout and a piece of glass breaking was heard before the cat jumped up the counter, and proudly presented the armor. It consisted of the leather arms and leggings, the plating missing from the chest, the rear, the crotch, and the stomach. The real armor man appeared behind the felyne, and clubbed him with a strip of leather, leaving a red mark, and yelling, "Perverted cat!" The felyne dashed out of sight, the armor dragging behind. The armor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, and stated, "My sincerest apologies! The original felyne is on vacation, so that damned cat took his place. Any ways, YO YO and Hello! What can I do for you?" Ibukichi just stood there, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize AGAIN, I forgot to upload , I've reviewed my work, and decided to adopt a POV method, because it looked like it was hard to get at points. And, If you are reading this, please comment, I want to know how I'm doing.**

Chapter four: The basics.

Ibukichi Pov.

Ibukichi grumbled to herself as she picked at her new armor, the leather sticking to her skin. It was inexpensive, but it irritated her skin beyond belief, and she personally thought it might break apart under her fingers. (Maybe I should just wear my Kirin...) she thought to herself, but the image of Tatooroc glaring at her underneath that helmet quickly pushed that thought out of her head. Her next thought was a way to bribe him, but as she grabbed for her club, She realized she would have nothing a famous hunter would want. She groaned, defeated by her own mind, and left her room. Tatooroc stood across the hall, leaning against the Rathalos head. She got the suspicion that Tatooroc was agitated again. She quickly stood tall, and chanted with a voice brimming with fake cheer, "Ready to learn, Mister Tatooroc!" He raised an eyebrow, and started for the hall. She followed.

Tatooroc Pov

He stopped in front of the stairs, and turned, speaking, "You know where your room is. The door with the Rathalos is my armory. You can store you weapons there." He continued down the stairs, stating, "The kitchen is over their, once you get past Rank one of the village quest. Until then, you handle your own food. Lastly, do not enter any red doors. Any questions?" Ibukichi shook he head. "Then we're going now. I made a contract to start, but you will handle all your contracts from now on." She silently nodded, visually anxious to see what she was hunting. Tatooroc was secretly glad he wore a helmet, or she would be able to see the hopeful smile underneath to go with his thought, (Maybe the disappointment will drive her off.) He pushed open the door to the outside, the thought making him smile even wider.

"Ah Tatooroc, your first day of training already?" The village elder asked earnestly. "Yes. The contract, please?" The elder produced a sheet of paper with a small photo, and handed it off to Ibukichi. The shock in her eyes was unable to be hidden, and she exclaimed, "Gathering Herbs?!" He bluntly stated, "Gathering is a corner stone of hunting. Take it or leave it." She groaned, and shoved the paper in her pocket, mumbling, "Lets go..." and began down the path. He began as well, but the Elder stood in front of him. She looked upset, and nearly screeched, "I saw what you did Tatooroc! Don't try to drive her off!" He retorted back angerly, "If she can't do this, then she has no right to even think of continuing. "Stop it! You aren't being fair to her, and-" He interrupted, yelling, "Unfair? Like giving me an apprentice with out my consent?! Completely fair then!" He Elder flinched at the truth of these words, and stated, "She had potential, and anyone else would just abuse it, or her!" "I've heard you explain this shit to me before, so move. I've still got a job to do." He bypassed her, ignoring her continued rants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Advanced basics.

Ibukichi Pov

IbukichiI** She took this as a sign to move, and she quickly ran down the path, hoping to avoid the appearance of spying. It was only after a few minutes of fast-paced jogging she realized she had no idea where she was going, forcing her to turn for Tatooroc, following close behind. She asked innocently, Tatooroc grunted, and trudged past her. She followed closely, a little anxious, hoping he would share his argument. **

** Tatooroc stated 20 minutes later, the malice in his voice reduced significantly. Ibukichi peeked around him, and had her breath taken from her. The base camp was on a small ledge, dotted with trees. The pristine snow glazed the rocks and ground as wild flowers shot from the ground randomly. The massive mountain was a lively white blue with snow caked on at the top of the peak, surrounded by a peaceful river, the Springtime Carp splashing out of the water. **

** A tear formed in her eye as she stated, s beautiful.**The base camp is used as your starting point on a quest. You can heal yourself at the tent by sleeping on the stone sounds really gets hard to notice if your armor is thick enough. The blue box over there is where you can get supply items, provided by the red box is where you hand in your objective, if you are on a gathering herbs?Yes. And finally, this area is well hidden, so if you are in danger, you can hide up here to avoid monsters you are not ready to face yet. Any questions?Is there any chance the herbs are nearby?t have much time to write, but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
